


Christmas for Mr. Wolfwood

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Category: Trigun
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Trigun Fandom Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Secret Santa fic for celesma.tumblr.com. Her prompt was Wolfwood being a big sweetie with the orphan children. I hope this is what you had in mind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas for Mr. Wolfwood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celesma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celesma/gifts).



The children were sleeping, but not for long. For it was Christmas morning, and even the big sleepers tended to wake up early on this day. 

The origins of Christmas, outside of it being the birth of Jesus Christ, were very much lost to the planet of Gunsmoke. The knowledge of Christmas trees was long forgotten, and many of the decorations and the concept of snow were not even myths or stories. But the gift-giving was still very much a part of it. 

And Wolfwood liked how the children’s faces would light up when he gave them their gifts, how brightly they would smile. 

It was worth the effort it took to get the extra cash. 

So Christmas morning, when the children awoke, they got dressed and brushed their hair, then hurried to find Wolfwood. 

“Merry Christmas!” Wolfwood cried out when the children arrived. The smaller ones ran up to him and flung their arms around him. He hugged each and every one back and handed them their small, wrapped presents. 

Each child opened theirs up, and it was a collection of clothes and shoes and candy. The youngest ones even got stuffed animals. 

It wasn’t much, but Wolfwood was glad that he could bring light and goodness into their lives. 

“We got something for you, too, Mr. Wolfwood!”

“Oh? What is it?”

“You’ll have to open it, silly!” 

A few of the little girls made sure that Wolfwood stayed seated while the boys went to go get it. He sat in curiousness as the boys carried a large-ish package wrapped in newspaper towards him. They put it in his lap, then waited eagerly. 

Wolfwood picked the box up and shook it near his ear, listening to what was sliding around inside. The kids giggled. He then took his time unwrapping it, laughing at the moans and groans that were urging him to unwrap it faster. 

His eyes widened when he saw it was cases full of bullets. And not the cheap kind, either. His guns couldn’t carry them, but they’d sell for a hell of a lot. 

“Where’d you get these?” he asked, holding one up to look at it better. 

“A man came by and said he was a friend of yours. He gave us some money and told us to get you something we thought you’d like. We couldn’t make a decision, but the shopkeeper said that even if you weren’t gonna use ‘em, you could use them to get something you did want.”

That was certainly true. But - 

“A friend of mine?”

“Yeah! He had a red coat.”

“And was a big goof!”

“He played with us for a while before he had to go back off. We told him you’d be back soon, but he said he had to keep going.”

“What did I tell you kids about talking to strangers?”

“He wasn’t that strange, Father.”

“Ah, that’s not what I meant!”

But.... 

Wolfwood smiled at them. 

“C’mere, you little monsters.” 

He pulled as many of the children into a big group hug as he could. 

The money the bullets would pull in would more than replenish his funds from the month’s grocery run and the presents.... 

The rest of the day was spent looking after each other and spending time with one another and sharing food and going over their lessons about the birth of Jesus Christ and the Virgin Mary and why God came down from Heaven. 

When the younger children were ready for bed, Wolfwood and the older children tucked them in. Wolfwood gently petted the hair of a little girl as he watched her fall into dreamland, clutching onto her stuffed animal and sucking on her thumb. 

He then stood up and went to keep an eye on the older children. 

“You know the man who gave you the money for the bullets?”

“Yes, Father?”

“If you see him again, invite him to spend Christmas with us next year. He deserves to have a break, too.”

The boy smiled at him. 

“Yes, Father. Do you want more of the cookies?”

“No, you all can have them.”

They didn’t have to argue about it. Wolfwood could tell they really liked the treats. 

Wolfwood stared off into space for a few moments, wondering where Vash was on this Christmas Day....


End file.
